Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia
''Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia ''is a tower defense game designed to be IMCR8Z's vision of a Plants vs. Zombies III. Unique among other main series Plants vs. Zombies games, the player controls the zombies defending Zomburbia from the plants. App Store Description The plants are growing! Dr. Zomboss has taken over Suburbia at last and turned it into the undead wonderland known as Zomburbia! Play the epic third installment in the hit tower defense series that won over 30 Game of the Year awards and save the day (or night) from the plants! That's right! In Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia, the tables have turned and zombies are now on the defensive! RISE UP and command a horde of over 80 zombies and build-a-bot turrets to kick some grass! TAKE ON masses of pesky plants from lowly Weeds to the mighty Giga Torchwood! MARCH ACROSS TBA Zomburban landscapes and TBA levels, through night and day, to save Zomburbia! Game Modes *'Story Mode:' Following the same level structure as post-1.7 PvZ 2, battle through several levels in each area. The half-way level is a conveyor-belt level featuring Big Stump for the first 5 areas and Giga Torchwood for the remaining areas, and completing it will unlock the next area. The final level of each area is a boss fight against a super plant, all of which must be won to unlock the final area. *'Mission Mode:' Just like Mini-games in PvZ 1, but each mission has 3 levels for extra action. *'Arcade Mode: '''TBA *'Survival Mode:' Same as in PvZ 1 *'Lawnmageddon Mode:' After selecting one of TBA campaigns, try to hold back invading plant forces. Similar to Turf Takeover in ''Garden Warfare 2, when the plants successfully reach their objective, they will receive extra time and the game will move on to another area, giving the player a chance to change their bot and zombie setup. The plants win by conquering all areas. The zombies win by letting the timer run out. *'Co-Op Mode: '''TBA *'Versus Mode: 'TBA Areas More to be added! Bots ''Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Bots Zombies Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Zombies Plants Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Plants Achievements Main article: Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia/Achievements Inversions from other PvZ games *The most notable inversion is that the zombies are now on defense. *Because of the role reversal, the enemies (plants) enter from the left, and you have to stop them from getting to the right side of the screen. *The music in each level starts out dark and ominous, and as you get closer to the final wave of a level, it becomes more cheerful and upbeat. *Certain mechanics have been reversed. **Brainz, replacing Sun, only fall from the sky at night. **Droids, the game's equivalent of Shrooms, are active only during the day. Notes *IMCR8Z will sometimes refer to the game as Plants vs. Zombies III: Battle for Zomburbia. Please do not delete this as it is not actually a numbered game. MORE TO BE ADDED! Category:Unfinished Category:Games Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Zomburbia Category:Made by IMCR8Z